


A Certain Fascination

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, hpkinkfest, tattoo!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Professor Longbottom is hardly the man he seems, Charlie is coming to find out, and despite his lack of interest in sex personally, he finds Neville's appetite... Fascinating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I'm still working my way into, this whole world of kink writing, but I saw this prompt and something just grabbed me and wouldn't let go. I hope you find the twists in this interesting :)

_Well then._  
  
Charlie’s never met the man before but he hardly seems the type for this sort of thing. That’s why it surprises Charlie when the well-to-do looking man takes off his shirt, revealing a wide assortment of concealed art already cast onto his body.  
  
“So, avid fan of the business?” Charlie jokes, assessing the design he’s been given and the area the man, Neville, desires this newest piece to go. It’s a clean, intricate piece, but that hardly scares Charlie.  He’s a dragon man himself, and the designs he’s done in the name of his passion are hardly easy to do; much less do right.  
  
This Devil’s Snare layout will be a walk in the park.  
  
“You could say that,” Neville smiles easily, his lips glistening softly.  
  
Charlie directs the brunette man over to the chair, ready to begin the process almost immediately.  
  
“This will probably hurt,” Charlie warns him, readying his wand with the spell.  
  
“I know,” Neville says, but he doesn’t seem worried. Charlie almost thinks he might sound, excited?  
  
\---  
  
At first he’s whimpering, and Charlie takes it as a sign of pain, but the moan that slips from his mouth a few moments later tells a very different story.  
  
‘He’s getting off on this’, Charlie thinks in surprise and allows himself to blink dumbly for a heartbeat. He’s heard of this kind of thing, but never witnessed it for himself. Repositioning his wand, Charlie tries to be polite, and ignore the sound. But the sound slips from Neville again, stronger and less controlled.  
  
_Well then_.  
  
Glancing about the shop, Charlie nudges his customer kindly in his side, pointing toward the back of the shop, “The loo’s down that hall. It’s one room, if you’d like, for privacy. To take care of your -condition.”  
  
A large hand travels, almost unconsciously, and leads Charlie to the source of his customer’s, er, pleasure. Neville’s eyes are wide and open, but clouded and mottled but the heat beneath Charlie’s hand.  
  
“Want to come with?”  
  
Charlie looks about the shop, noting the other worker, too absorbed in her creation to notice anything else about her. Her customer is likewise, though his reaction to the spell is rather the quite Charlie expects to find on such a face, pain.  
  
Neville’s reaction, and his earnest request excite and spark a curiosity within Charlie; despite not feeling the same sexual need for another that Neville seems to.  
  
“Alright,” he says, “I’ll meet you there in a few.”  
  
\---  
  
He’d done this to himself dozens of times, never for the personal gratification but rather as just _something to d_ o, when he got bored. Taking a hold of the manhood before him, Charlie gives it a tug, eliciting an unanticipated groan from his customer. That’s a bit different, Charlie never really feels the need to make noise himself, but he supposes it means that Neville likes what he’s doing. Or at the very least, appreciates it.  
  
Turning his experimental pulls into a rhythm of sorts, Charlie watches with fascination as he speeds the dark haired man toward completion. He’s almost about to cover Neville’s mouth, just to cover the noises he’s making, when the brunet suddenly lungs forward; locking their lips together.  
  
Charlie stills and his motions to come to a sudden halt. It isn’t a bad kiss, and all things considered it’s rather tame, but Charlie doesn’t think he’d like it to continue it all the same. It’s one thing to assist this customer, it is another quite all together to participate in the activity so, actively. Besides, Charlie doesn’t want the man getting the wrong idea.  
  
Neville pulls back, his chest heaving and his cock straining in Charlie’s hand, “Not good?”  
  
“Not my thing,” Charlie responds honestly. Neville nods, his head falling to the side and his eyes fluttering closed under the weight of Charlie’s touch.  
  
“Don’t suppose you could er, finish down there,” Neville licks his lips dryly, “Could you?”  
  
Rather than responding with words, which seem almost pointless in Neville’s current predicament, Charlie choses to get back to his work.  
  
Neville seems to like it rough, unsurprisingly, and Charlie answers the unspoken request, within reason. Curious, and a bit too enveloped in his observations, Charlie finds his other hand slowly sliding up Neville’s biceps, drawing itself down the expanse of his chest like it’s trying to use the gathering sweat to etch a drawing onto the toned skin.  
  
Charlie might not like sex really, but he can certainly appreciate Neville’s appreciation for it. And the way his body transforms itself, it’s fascinating to Charlie.  
  
Enraptured by the sight before him, Charlie is caught off guard when Neville erupts between them, letting an airy grunt fall from his lips.  
  
_Well then._  
  
\---  
  
“You should come to the Burrow for Christmas,” Harry smiles kindly to his friend, “The family’d love to have you; especially Ginny.”  
  
“I’ll think about it,” Neville says, he already knows he’s going.  
  
If only he also knew just who was going to be there too… Neville wouldn’t reconsider, but he might have liked to have had some notice in the matter. Taking his seat next to Charlie at the dining table, Neville smiles to himself.  
  
_Well now._  
  
This dinner is turning out much different than Neville had imagined, but he’s not complaining. He sees something in Charlie’s  
eye, a certain curiosity, and he sees the redhead’s wand hand twitch beside his plate.  
  
Neville won’t ask it of him here, not when there’s family lurking at every corner… He wouldn’t do that, right? Charlie’s not all that interested in sex, but Neville… Charlie's superbly fascinated.  
  
And while Neville's talking ever so politely to Ginny, Charlie thinks to himself, their last encounter might require a little further investigation. Maybe out in the gardens… Oh yes, Charlie remembers the various tattoo spells he has stored in his head.  
  
He's eager, not in the same way Neville is, but he's eager. And ever so excited to see what happens again.  
  
... _Well then._


End file.
